nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lu Ni Oreh
[[Datei:Lunioreh.jpg|thumb|200px| Single by Angel Complex feat. Sayuri Hagiwara from album Angel Time,Best of Vol.1, Angels NEW World,Angels singing...Let it Shine ---- Released Juli 17, 2006 Genre'''Pop '''Format Single Recorded 2006 Label Pastetti Producer Yugi Honda ---- Angel ComplexSingles Chronology ---- Previous: Schestan Mewa (2005) Next: Cry for love (2006) ]]Lu Ni Oreh ist die 3 Single von Angel Complex und die erste Single featring Sayuri Hagiwara, die Single erschien am 17.Juli.2006 und erreichte das erstemal Platz 1. Der Song ist der Titel Song für den Film Seven Dreams. Schaffte in den Jahresplatzierungen Platz 24. Tracklist #Lu Ni Oreh #Angel Complex #Lu Ni Oreh'' (Instrumental) '' #Angel Complex (Angel Complex Ver.) Vocals *'Main Vocal:' Sayaka Nakazawa *'Minor Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Nozomi Ogawa *'Center:' Sayuri Hagiwara *'Chorus: '''Haruka Fujio, Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tatsuya Kahara *'Lines:' **Nozomi Ogawa 7 Lines **Kumiko Kaiba 5 Lines **Sayaka Nakazawa 10 Lines **Sayuri Hagiwara 8 Lines '''Angel Complex' *'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa *'Minor Vocal:' Kumiko Kaiba *'Center:' Sayuri Hagiwara *'Chorus:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai Angel Complex (AC Ver.) *'Main Vocal: '''Sayaka Nakazawa *'Minor Vocal: Kumiko Kaiba *'Center: '''Sayaka Nakazawa *'Chours: Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai Trivia *Auf dem Angels NEW World Album wurden die Lines so verteilt das Sayaka, Sayuri und Ai alle gleichviele haben und die anderen Kanna, Ayana, Mayu und Renai 2 weniger haben. *Wie auch Ni Noo Satohis kam Lu Ni Oreh 2011 wieder in die Charts. *Sayuri Hagiwara war zum Zeitpunkt des Release der Single Mitglied von Color of Flower als wenig später klar war das sie zu Angel Complex wechseln wird, wurde Lu Ni Oreh die Offizelle 3te Single der Gruppe. *Es ist die erste SIngle mit Sayuri Hagiwara. *Es ist die letzte Frendiunische Single der Gruppe. Song Versionen *Lu Ni Oreh (Debut Version) - Nozomi, Kumiko, Sayaka, Sayuri *Lu Ni Oreh (Angels NEW World) - Sayuri, Sayaka, Ayana, Kanna, Ai, Mayu, Rena *Lu Ni Oreh - Sayuri *私のヒーロー (Japanisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *내 인생은 (Koreanish) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Chinesisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Meki) - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Trundisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Solo Versionen Angels singing...Let it Shine - Sayuri (Frendiunisch), Ai (Deutsch), Kanna (Griechisch), Ayana (Französisch), Mayu (Englisch), Rena (Japanisch), Anna (Kotanisch), Yoshiko (Lovina), Sayu (Nasschaiu), Yurina (Lukia), Masaki (Koreanisch), Risa (Estavia), Nana (Babunich), Maimi (Trundisch), Akari (Spanisch), Haruka (Meki), Nariko (Magson), Meimi (Casition), Kana (Italienisch) Credits #Lu Ni Oreh #*Lyrics & Composition: Yugi Honda #*Chorus: Haruka Fujio, Sayaka Nakazawa, Taro Kumai, Sayuri Hagiwara #Angel Complex #*Lyris & Composition: Mejo #*Chorus: Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai #Angel Complex (Angel Complex Ver.) #*Chorus: Haruka Fujio Chart Position Verkaufte Insgesamt: 207.899* Verkaufte 2006: '''31.745 '''Verkaufte 2011: 176.145* Monatsplatzierung: '''5 '''Jahresplatzierung: 24